The invention relates to containers for storing items such as shaving cartridges.
Shaving cartridges are typically sold in plastic dispensers containing a plurality of shaving cartridges located in respective sections of the container.
It is known in the art of packaging snacks and condiments to have a rectagular formed plastic container generally in the shape of an open box with a peripheral rim, covered by a platic foil sealed around the rim, and a pull tab which is then formed by a slitting knife shearing one corner of the rim diagonally such that the triangular tab remains attached to the sealing foil with no appreciable space between the triangular tab and the adjacent portion of the rim. For example, such packages have been used to package snacks that have been available in the United States under the trade designation xe2x80x9cPhileas Foggxe2x80x9d. Such prior art package is depicted in the accompanying FIGS. 10-11 labeled xe2x80x9cprior art.xe2x80x9d Applicants understand the plastic container 101 is formed of a food-compatible thermoplastic with a rim 102 formed around the four sides (the rim being generally the same width on opposite sides, but of slightly different widths on adjacent sides), has a plastic covering film 104 sealed around the rim, the film being metallic-colored (believed to be by vacuum deposition) on the underside and printed with the product information on the outside, and the pull tab 106 remaining adhered to the film when it is peeled back. Applicants have recognized that when the plastic film is peeled back from the plastic container but not completetly removed therefrom and then let go, the film falls away from the position shown in FIG. 11 back to block the opening, and thus completely lacks any xe2x80x9cdeadfoldxe2x80x9d capability to leave the opening accessible as that term is discussed hereinbelow. It is know, however, that plastic food pack films have moisture and gas barrier properties to protect the product from becoming stale.
The acknowledged prior art also includes bendable metal foil used to cover plastic containers for patty-sized portions of butter, or similar packages for condiments or preserves such as have been available in the United States under the name Knotts Berry Farm Foods, Inc. (Placentia, Calif.); these containers also have a corner pull tab that has been provided by slitting a rim portion. The laminate cover foil is understood to be thin metal foil coated outside with plastic (with printed graphics) and having a heat seal adhesive under layer. The plastic coating merely provides moisture and gas barrier properties. The foil of these containers can be peeled back but must be made of metal so as to permit being permanently deformed.
The acknowledged prior art further includes a polyester coated paper layer with a sealant under layer such as hot melt adhesive, such as used in 6-pack individual serving yogurt containers such as believed to have been available in the United States under the name Yoplait. The polyester helps one-piece removal. The paper has some minimal ability to remain folded back, but lacks moisture barrier properties because it is absorbent.
In one aspect, the invention features, in general, a sealed package that includes a formed plastic container, a shaving cartridge (or other stored unit) in a storage region in the container, and a removable film that covers and is sealed to a sealing surface around an entrance to the storage region. Side walls of the container have retaining structure that protrudes inward and retains the shaving cartridge (or other stored unit).
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a sealed package that contains a shaving cartridge in a formed plastic container that is sealed by a removable film. The container has a lip adjacent to and extending from a side wall of the container at an entrance the storage region to space a user""s finger or thumb from the entrance during removal of the cartridge.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a sealed package that contains a shaving cartridge in a formed plastic container that is sealed by a removable film. The film has deadfold characteristics which facilitate removal of the cartridge when the film is still partially connected at the rear of the container.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a sealed package that contains a stored unit in a formed plastic container that is sealed by a removable film. A plastic tab is attached to a portion of the film extending beyond the sealing surface of the container to initiate peeling of the film from the sealing surface. The plastic tab is spaced from the formed plastic container by a gap.
Particular embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following features. The blades of the cartridge face away from the entrance to the storage region. The container has a ramp structure that leads from the lip on the container to the cartridge in the storage region. The container has support members on the bottom wall that support the cartridge in a desired orientation; the support members have a curved surface that matches the upper surface profile of the cartridge. The cartridge retaining structures on the side walls of the container have inclined surfaces facing the entrance and the bottom wall. The container is transparent. The container has a plurality of protruding finger gripping ridges on one or more exterior surfaces; the ridges on some surfaces have an indented profile to accommodate a user""s fingers. The plastic tab connected to the removable film has a gripping ridge extending from a surface. The plastic tab is located at a cutout region at the lip of the container. The tab has the shape of a half moon. The removable film is more flexible than the walls of the formed plastic container. The film is adhered to the container with a removal force greater than 1.5 Newtons (preferably 3-5 Newtons). The film carries printing on an internal surface between film layers. The film is heat sealed or radio frequency (RF) sealed to the sealing surface of the container.
In another aspect, the invention features, in general, a package component including a formed plastic container defining a storage region and a sealing surface around an entrance to the region, a plastic tab that is adjacent to the sealing surface, and a temporary connector that connects the tab to the plastic container.
Particular embodiments of the package component may have one or more of the following features. The temporary connector has a first portion that extends transversely from a tab edge, a second portion that extends from the first portion generally parallel to the container edge and the tab edge, and a third portion that extends transversely from the container edge to the second portion, resulting in a hoop shape connector. The temporary connector is molded at the same time as the formed plastic container and the tab. Alternatively, the temporary connector could be a frangible bridge portion of plastic.
In other aspects, the invention features, in general, methods of making the sealed packages as described and methods of using the sealed packages as described.
Embodiments of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. The sealed package protects the cartridge from moisture, shaving preparation products such as soaps, foams and gels, and cleaning agents when the package is stored in a shower or bath tub area prior to usage. The hoop bridge members can be easily severed with a single cut along the outside of the package. The inclined surfaces guide the cartridge to the desired position when loaded into the storage region. The support members and retaining structure hold the cartridge in a desired position for attachment to a handle. The plastic tabs provide a good gripping member for initiating peeling. The deadfold characteristics prevent a partially removed foil from interfering with connection of the handle to the cartridge. The ramp structure guides the handle to the connecting portion of the cartridge contained in the container. The lip protects the user""s fingers or thumb from the cutting edges of the blade during removal of the cartridge from the container.
Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention and from the claims.